Fly on My Sweet Angel
by We Can Be Gorgeous
Summary: A Hendrix songfic. Hendrix plus RENT equals love! But it is full of sadness so watch out.


**A/N: So how long has it been since I've thrown a story out here? Too long, I'd say. This is a song-fic, maybe a little sad, but it's Hendrix and you know he's all good!**

**Disclaimer: The song belongs to Jimi Hendrix and the main story and characters belong to Jonathan Larson. May both great men rest in peace.**

"Baby, don't talk like that," Collins pleaded his fading Angel. "You're gonna be fine. You'll be dancing out of here next week."

Lying in her hospital bed with Collins holding her, Angel laughed weakly. "Collins, we both know that that's not true." She grabbed his hand and squeezed it with all of her little strength. "You know, I don't think I'd have survived as long without you. My doctors always said I would've been lucky to see Easter, and look at me now! It's already October," she joked, coughing a bit. Barely catching her breath, she managed to choke out, "I love you Collins."

_Angel came down from heaven yesterday  
She stayed with me just long enough to rescue me  
And she told me a story yesterday,  
about the sweet love between the moon and the deep blue sea  
And then she spread her wings high over me  
She said she's gonna come back tomorrow _

"Collins?"

Mark's voice rang out in the almost empty apartment on the answering machine. Collins, too stricken with grief of having just lost Angel, just laid on the couch in despair. He had barely moved in the last few days. It was a heart-wrenching sight.

"Collins, listen, the funeral's in a few hours and you know you need to be there," his friend said, solemnly. "I know you're sad, but think about what Angel would want you to do." He paused for a minute. "I know I'll see you there." The line went dead.

_And I said "fly on my sweet angel,  
fly on through the sky,  
fly on my sweet angel,  
tomorrow I'm gonna be by your side" _

Outside the church before the ceremony, "I'm so sorry Collins," was all Maureen could say. That and she just hugged him. Everyone seemed to walk on eggshells around him, worried what would crumble the strong man.

"Thanks Maureen," he said gratefully in return, finally allowing himself to cry in front of his friends. "I just miss her so much."

"We all do," Mimi said, laying a hand on his shoulder. "But we also know that she's not in pain anymore. She's better."

Collins wordlessly nodded and, after a few more minutes of having Maureen hold him, they had to go into the church to say goodbye to their much loved and missed friend.

_Sure enough this morning came unto me  
Silver wings silhouetted against the child's sunrise  
And my angel she said unto  
"today is the day for you to rise,  
take my hand, you're gonna be my man,  
you're gonna rise"  
And she took high over yonder _

Collins shivered as he continued to run a fever and lay in bed. He kept thinking that he should call someone, but in reality; he didn't want to get better. He just wanted her. Collins felt himself growing weaker and weaker. He grabbed a pen and a student's piece of ungraded homework and scrawled a quick note on the back before letting the peaceful darkness sweep over him as images of Angel floated around his head. Before too long, he had her back in his arms.

_And I said "fly on my sweet angel,  
fly on through the sky,  
fly on my sweet angel,  
forever I will be by your side"_

"Hey, Collins?" Mark called into the apartment. It had been days since he had seen him and he knew that Collins was on a bit of a destructive pattern, having it be the two year anniversary of Angel's death. "Man, come on. I know you're here somewhere." Mark ventured to the back bedroom and reeled at the sight of his friend's lifeless body. "Oh God, no, please, Collins, you've got to be alive still," he begged, feeling for a pulse and trying to resuscitate him. After receiving no response, Mark collapsed on the floor, leaning against the side table, breaking down.

He saw a piece of paper by his shoe.

'I'm in a better place now. I'll miss you all, but know that I've got Angel again. Love forever, Collins.'

Mark looked back at Collins. Sure enough, his face was in a peaceful, almost happy, expression that only one person in the world had ever received.

**A/N: That was so much sadder than I thought it was gonna be!!! :'( Man! I'm sorry for how depressing it got. Reviews (and maybe some Prozac for this one) will make the angst stop!**


End file.
